Um Beijo Gelado
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Com a morte de Rin, Sesshoumaru precisa de uma humana para lhe acompanhar. Será que Kagome será uma boa acompanhante e cumprirá as "necessidades" do Senhor Sesshoumaru? KagxSess


**Fic: Um beijo gelado**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha não me pertence. **

**- Um beijo gelado -**

_Por Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

- Sesshoumaru? – Chamei-o

- Hum? – Ele virou-se para mim com descaso.

- Quando vai me soltar? – Perguntei, Sesshoumaru havia me seqüestrado.

- Quando InuYasha devolver Rin.

- Ele não a pegou! – Falei

- Não devo acreditar em você

- Ssssenhor Ssesssshoumaru! – Um youkai verde veio correndo em nossa direção. Quer dizer, eu estava com as mãos e pés amarrados á uma árvore e Sesshoumaru estava em pé me encarando de forma fria.

- Diga Jaken. – Ele desviou seu olhar para o youkai.

- O InuYasssha não pegou a Rin, foi Kagura... – Sesshoumaru me olhou de esguelha.

- Só por precaução, não a solte Jaken.

- QUÊ? – Gritei com todas as minhas forças – Sesshoumaru! Seu youkai estúpido! A Rin está com a KAGURA, KA-GU-RA! Por que ainda me mantém presa?! MALDITO!

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Muita coragem da sua parte falar assim comigo.

- Sssenhor Sssesssshoumaru, mate-a por issssso! Mate-a! – Jaken deu força, eu o olhei com ódio.

- Que ótimo, continuem assim negociando minha morte... – Murmurei

- Você não vai morrer. Só será um objeto de troca caso eu precise. – Sesshoumaru disse

- Objeto? Você ta me chamando de objeto? Objeto de troca?!

Ele piscou uma vez.

- Eu te odeio. – Sussurrei

- Como se eu me importasse. – Ele disse da forma mais fria possível

- Desgraçado... – Murmurei

- Jaken, procure Naraku. – Mandou

- Sssssim Sssenhor Sssesssshoumaru!

Quando o youkai se foi ele virou novamente na minha direção.

- Por causa disto. – Ele se referiu a tudo que eu disse – Ficará sem jantar...

- Como é? – Perguntei – Quer que eu morra de fome?!

- Não. – Ele respondeu, senti um bolo na minha garganta, como não?! Mas, felicidade dura pouco. E milagres não acontecem. Pelo menos, não na era feudal. – Seria difícil esconder seu corpo do faro do meu _meio-irmão._

Duas horas depois Sesshoumaru estava apoiado numa árvore que ficava de frente para a minha, comia comida humana. Nunca pensei em ver isso, mas, imaginei que ele não fosse... Carnívoro de matar outros youkais e comer... Que nojo.

Minha barriga fez um som estranho. Ela parecia querer se comunicar comigo.

Ele continuou comendo em silêncio ignorando todo o meu estado. Quando me toquei, já estava de madrugada... Mas, o tempo não tinha passado tão rápido. Ah, é. Eu havia desmaiado de fome.

- Se você... Não percebeu... Eu... Vou morrer de fome... – Estava quase sem ar, a fome era muita. Ainda mais que eu tinha resolvido fazer dieta, não tinha jantado nem tomado café. Ele me seqüestrara por volta de duas horas, horário que eu costumo almoçar. Ou seja. Estava a vinte quatro horas sem comer absolutamente nada. E sem colocar um pingo de água na boca.

- Na verdade. – Ele disse sério – Precisa-se de três dias sem água para morrer, e oito dias sem comer.

- Seu mise...Rável... – Sussurrei, na última palavra o ar faltou.

- Se desmaiar de novo, irei te acordar com água fria. – Alertou ele

- Eu... – Sussurrei, ele correu na minha direção e tapou minha boca.

- Chega. – Mandou – Odeio ver humanas sofrendo.

"Quê?" – Pensei

- Me dá náuseas. – Ele complementou

"Engraçadinho, espero que você morra. Que um meteoro atinja o seu cérebro e que você se divida em muitos pedaços..."

- Coma. – Ele estendeu um onigiri para mim.

"O que deu nele?" – Pensei com raiva – "Será que quer tirar sarro de mim? Estou com as mãos presas!"

- Esqueci que você é fraca e não pode se livrar de uma corda como esta. – E ele usou as garras para me soltar. Eu caí no chão de joelhos e imediatamente vomitei espuma.

Quando ergui minha cabeça ele não olhava para mim, na verdade ele estava lá, encostado na árvore onde antes estava comendo. Ainda mastigava um onigiri. Tinham uns três em suas mãos.

- Se não chegar até aqui rápido, vão acabar. – Alertou ele colocando outro na boca.

Eu praticamente me arrastei até lá. Quando cheguei... Não havia mais nenhum. Eles mastigava o último.

- Que pena. – Senti meus olhos girarem, eu ia desabar no chão. Os braços de Sesshoumaru me seguraram.

Ele colocou algo em minha boca. Quando me dei conta do que era mastiguei com toda a força que tinha. Era um onigiri. Ele me deu mais e mais. Devia ter comido uns... Quinze, talvez vinte. E aí sim me satisfiz. Quando voltei a ter energia que me toquei. Eu estava ainda no colo dele.

- Já terminou? – Ele perguntou com impaciência. Eu saltei do colo dele desengonçada.

- Já. – Respondi seca – Estou indo, adeus! – E saí andando. Quando dei os primeiros dois passos vi algo na minha frente. Era Sesshoumaru.

- Errado. – Ele disse – Você vai ficar aqui. Comigo.

"ÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN?"

- Como? – Perguntei, não devia ter ouvido direito.

- Você vai ficar aqui comigo. – Ele repetiu

- Tipo, pra sempre? – Perguntei

- Não é óbvio?

- Não vou ficar aqui com você. Muito menos pra sempre. Pra quê isso? – Perguntei com impaciência.

- Rin... Morreu. – Ele respondeu

- Co-mo...? – Soletrei

- Eu sinto o cheiro de sangue dela, muito sangue. – Ele disse farejando – Você terá que tomar o lugar dela.

- Como assim "tomar o lugar dela"? – Perguntei com raiva – Sesshoumaru, você é louco ou o quê?!

- Cale a boca humana! – Ele mandou

- Como assim?! Sesshoumaru, você só pode ter algum problema. – Deduzi

- Na verdade não. Um dia você vai aprender a me entender. Agora venha, preciso seguir o rastro da maldita Kagura. Irei me vingar. – Ele falou

Eu estava com o queixo caído.

- Mas... Mas... Mas... – Falei sem pensar em uma desculpa. – Sesshoumaru! Eu tenho família!

- Não interessa.

- AH, É. ESQUECI QUE VOCÊ NÃO SE DÁ BEM COM SEU IRMÃO, SUA MÃE SUMIU E SEU PAI ESTÁ MORTO! – Gritei com raiva – VOCÊ NÃO SE DÁ CONTA DO QUE É REALMENTE UMA FAMÍLIA!

Senti que peguei pesado, mas, não devia me preocupar. Ele não era frágil.

- CALE A BOCA! – Ele se alterou e ergueu a mão me dando um tapa na cara. Aquilo... Um tapa de um youkai. Que merda. Merda e merda. Ele era dez vezes mais forte que eu. Senti aquilo como se alguém tivesse espremido meu seio, o que não seria nada legal. E eu voei. Sério. Foi tão forte que eu me desequilibrei e cai no chão. Instantaneamente meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas, eu as segurei e dei um sorriso cínico. A minha cara estava mais vermelha que camarão bronzeado.

- Não pensei que fosse tão... Sentimental. – Falei

- Não merece explicações, eu estou tremendamente irritado com a sua ridícula presença e você ainda me faz o favor de falar asneiras... – Ele revirou os olhos.

- Então não precisa se incomodar com a minha "ridícula presença" estou indo embora. – Me levantei.

- Você não vai mesmo! – Grunhiu ele.

- E como você vai me impedir, ó Senhor Sesshoumaru? – Ele colou seus lábios contra os meus e me apertou contra seu corpo.

"Assim."

Do beijo passamos ao amasso e segundos depois nós dois já estávamos encostados na árvore onde anteriormente eu estava presa. Eu mal sabia o que estava fazendo. Estava completamente nua nas mãos daquele maravilhoso youkai.

Ele beijava e lambia meu seio freneticamente me arrancando gemidos intensos.

Sua pele gelada contra a minha pele quente fazia uma explosão de temperatura.

Depois ele tirou sua própria roupa e me prensou de verdade na parede. E mesmo em pé, ele resolveu me penetrar. Meu gemido foi tão alto que pensei que de onde quer que estivesse InuYasha e os outros podiam ter escutado.

Depois deitei nos braços de Sesshoumaru e adormeci.

Nunca pensara que perderia a virgindade daquele jeito, e muito menos com ele.

Só sei que fora bom.

A melhor parte fora quando ele me beijou, o primeiro beijo de todos.

Seu beijo era calmo.

Seu beijo era aconchegante.

Seu beijo era gelado.

**Olá pessoas queridas (:**

**Aqui mais uma fanfic minha. Espero que gostem. **

**Lembrem-se de deixar review, pode acreditar, seu dedo não vai cair.**

**Kissus da Maah.**


End file.
